Tea bags and Pockets
by MsMaryMcGodess
Summary: This is a fanfic about , Sharons friendship, relationship with the other, this is my first story so it might not be good. There will be some Mature stuff later so thats why its rated M . So yeah.


Sharon raydor always wondered why, The team loathed her so much .Yes, she does know she can be ice cold in the way she talks, or her actions, But that's how she is. And she has her own personal reasons. One thing in, that might be good right now is, She got a promotion, To take over Chief Johnson..Brenda, She never figured out what their relationship was. But at least it seemed like they did not hate each other as much as they did in the beginning. Its not that Sharon didn't like her, It's just the way she, handled things. But here she is, In her own office, and the rank as chief. That everyone in her division would have dreamed off.

And rusty, That poor child, All the pain he have gone through, it's a miracle he is quite normal , except the teenage inside of him, But that for all children in that age. She glanced over to a test he had done last day, He was so proud over it and bragged he was the only one who got a B + on it. She smiled, she always knew he was a smart kid, from the start, How he acted, How he spoke, Yes sometimes word flew out from his mouth without really thinking, But she now it wasn't his fault.

Everything that had happen to him , The things you would hear had in TV shows, happened to him. She knew she was supposed to find his mother, But sometimes, she really just wanted to have rusty where he is, so she knows he is safe, with her. His father had made it very clear that he would not want to be involved in his life after rusty told him what he did on the streets for money. Sharon shook her head and prayed he would not act like he did to rusty , to his other children, If she found out he did, there would be nothing that could stop her to put him in jail.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and heard a knock on her door, She opened her eyes to look at the person who knocked on her door, It was early in the morning and she couldn't sleep that night, So she had come to work to well, work quite frankly.

'Hello captain, late night or just a early morning?' A female voice filled the room before she even could see the person and rubbed her eyes. 'Both, I think, what's the time?' She smiled politely to the older woman as she mentioned her to take a seat.' it's eight am right now Captain, not that it's my business to ask, but why are you here so early in the morning? 'Nothing really, Just looking over some cases, how about you?' She said and raised her eyebrows

'Well, someone reported they have been seeing someone lurking around some daycare. On the Daylight, as well as the night. Of course the parents were devastated, since who would want a mysterious guys around their kids' Hobbs said and revealed some photos and placed them so Sharon could see them' We don't really now who this man is, we do know he usually comes around 1 pm and he talks with some of the day care teachers ,We don't know why, but, I don't like the looks of this guy though' Sharon smiled and looked closely on one of the pictures and picked it up and readjusted her glasses' Hobbs, did you notice this? This guy left something on the swing?'

'Yes, I did, but, it's not illegal Captain. To drop something off, well, if it's a gun or bomb then yes, It might be considered as a threat, but from what i can see it's just a rock' Hobbs droped to the chair and sighted and looked at the Captain' Look, I don't really know what it is, and quite frankly, I don't care about it. It might even be a parent who is looking for their child, Chief Taylor wanted to inform you about this' Hobbs said and rose from the chair and looked at Sharon as she smiled to her.

'Well, Hobbs, Thank you for informing, though i think the Chief know something about this guy, more then he tell you, would you mind to ask him for more details?'

'Absolutely captain' Hobbs said and left the office, Sharon ran her fingers through her hair and looked up, Some of her team had showed up, well everyone except Provenza. She liked this actually, Having her own team. Maybe not as close as they were with Brenda, but these past months, They all have been warming up to her, as she have. Even know she would get a small smile from Provenza, A small one but still , it counts. And Andy usually brought tea when she was nervous. All of them had all there little moment with her .A small knock on her door startled her from her thinking as she looked to the door and said' Yes?' Rusty's head peeked though the door and waved as he walked to the chair, Fidgeting on his denim shirt and smiling to her.

'Rusty' Sharon smiled to him warmly' Didn't I tell you to stay home today?' She rose from the chair and walked to him' Yeah you did, but I didn't want to be alone today, Your house is creepy some times Sharon' ¨Cough cough¨ He answered fidgeting on his shirt, coughing a little.

'Creppy?' She said and looked to him tilting her head. Walking to her purse bringing so bottled water to him and some pills


End file.
